1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a rotating playground device such as a roundabout which includes a rotating platform which spins about a single axis and carries a seated or standing rider or riders. More particularly, it relates to an occupant propelled rotating platform in which the axis of rotation is inclined with respect to a vertical reference line.
2. Prior Art
Rotational platforms have long been popular as standard items of playground equipment. Typically, these devices are structured to service numerous riders at a single occasion. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,590,845 illustrates a merry-go-round adapted with benches at its perifery to enable a user to sit or stand while the device rotates. This particular device is inclined with respect to the vertical orientation (referred to herein as the vertical reference). This inclination permits the user to shift his weight and utilize the pull of gravity to rotate the platform A similar principle of operation is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,860,194.
In contrast U.S. Pat. No. 2,467,338 depicts a rotatable platform suited for use by one or two persons. It too is inclined with respect to the vertical reference to enable the user to rotate the device by shifting his weight and thereby displace the center of gravity and the platform to a new position. Each of these prior art devices share a common feature wherein the central axis of the rotating platform is coaxially alligned with the axis of rotation. Accordingly, the relative rotational movement of the platform with respect to the ground or other supporting surface remains substantially unchanged during use. For example, the inclination of the platform with respect to the ground stays approximately the same as the angle of inclination between the rotational axis and the vertical reference. Therefore, the ride offers little more than a tilted, conventional spinning platform. Furthermore the platform has the tilted appearance when at rest and provides no unexpected movement at the time of mounting.